Falling Snow
by Ravyndance
Summary: I could feel the wind on my skin as I fell backwards. I could see Heero on the roof, screaming and reaching out for me but I couldn’t hear his voice. Wufei was there too. I was happy. I was finally free.
1. Chapter 1

_Snow was falling all around me. My body felt heavy. I was falling like the snow. I could feel the wind on my skin as I fell backwards. I could see Heero on the roof, screaming and reaching out for me but I couldn't hear his voice. Wufei was there too. I was happy. I was finally free._

I woke with a start. I gasped in air and rubbed my eyes. That dream again. I'd been having that same dream for several days now. I calmed my racing heart and looked out the window. It was snowing today. Did that mean today I was going to die?

I went downstairs into the kitchen. The others were there. Wufei was reading a novel in Chinese. Heero was typing away on his laptop. Trowa was staring off into space and Quatre was talking about something. I wasn't really paying attention. That dream just kept replaying in my mind. The snow falling and my body falling. Wufei and Heero screaming at me from the roof top-

"Duo?" Quatre's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked over at him. "Duo, are you alright? You were just staring off into space."

"Yeah Quat, I'm good, just thinking." I didn't think telling them about my dream would be a very good thing. They would think I was a loony. When I was little I dreamed that a lot of people would get sick. And then the plague hit L2. I couldn't do anything to save them. Then I dreamed about the Maxwell Church and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen dying. But when I tried to save them, they died anyway. I saw Heero self destruct the night before he actually did and there hadn't been a damn thing I could do about it. So I stopped listening to them.

And now this, my own death. I would welcome it.

"Maxwell," Wufei greeted me, coming into the living room later that morning. "You seem…distracted." He finished, finding it hard to find the words.

"I'm fine, Wufei."

"If you need to talk-"he started and I could see his genuine concern. After being caught together in the Lunar base and fighting side by side a few times, Wufei and I were becoming good friends. He was like a brother to me and I hated seeing anything bad happen to him. He had witnessed his whole colony blow up and I didn't want him to hurt anymore than he had already been.

"I'll let you know," I finished for him. He nodded and gave me a sad smile then stood up to leave. "Wufei, what do you think about people who can see the future?" I blurted out before I could bite my tongue. I needed to find out if I could tell them.

Wufei turned and regarded me for a moment before speaking. He spoke softly. "On my colony, there was an old woman who claimed she could see the future. She saw my future as a baby and foretold that I would be the saviour of my clan. How can I be my clan's saviour when there is no clan left to save?"

There was sadness in his voice and I didn't want to press further. It hurt enough for him to remember the tragic events.

"My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny."(1)

He looked up at me surprised. I smiled for him. It was all I could do to help. I stood up and left the room, heading up stairs. I heard him call to me but I didn't look back. I would keep my dream to myself.

The dream came again. Only there was more this time.

_The snow was falling all around me. Pain laced my body and I could feel the blood seeping through my shirt and into my jacket. My body felt heavy and then I was falling. I could feel the wind on my skin as I fell backwards. I could see Heero on the roof, screaming and reaching out for me but I couldn't hear his voice. Wufei was there too. I could see Heero's tears falling as he continued to scream and tried to jump after me. Wufei held him back, knowing that Heero would only die if he came after me. I felt tears of my own falling as I thought about leaving them behind._

_And as I fell, images of my past came back to me; Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell and a black figure. It grabbed me and I felt an instant chill through my body. I closed my eyes._

_I opened them again and I was on the roof, watching Heero screaming for me and Wufei holding him back from jumping. I walked over to the edge, they hadn't noticed me and I doubted they would. I looked down to see my body broken on the snow. The snow was red with my blood and I saw Quatre and Trowa running towards my body._

_A hand grabbed my neck and I gasped. I was turned around and looked death straight in the eyes. I tried to struggle but couldn't. I noticed another man lying dead on the roof. He was wearing an Oz uniform. _

I snapped my eyes open and tried to control my breathing. I was on the couch in the living room, propped up against the arm rest. Wufei was reading in the sofa chair and Heero was typing away on his laptop next to me. Something didn't feel right. The house felt like it was closing in on me and I couldn't breathe. I got up and went into the kitchen, heading out into the back yard to get a breath of fresh cold air. The wind stung my face. It was snowing again and I looked up at the sky to watch them fall. I must have lost track of time somewhere. Because the next thing I knew the porch door slid open and a coat was placed on my shoulders. "You're going to catch a cold," Quatre lectured me. I snorted. A cold was the least of my problems. "Duo, why don't you take care of yourself?" Quatre asked, sighing.

I shrugged. I didn't feel like talking much.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

We had a mission. Infiltrate an Oz base, steal some information and destroy it. Sounds simple; but it wasn't. They were waiting for us.

I ran down the corridor, alarms blaring and heart pounding. I had several soldiers on my trail and all my exits were blocked. The only way out was the roof. I turned and shot and took one man down. A bullet pierced my side as I turned the corner. I ignored the pain and kept my pace. I saw the door to the stairs that would lead me to freedom. I heard gun fire coming from behind but had no time to stop and think. I kept running. I took the stairs two at a time. There was still a soldier following me. I burst out onto the roof and closed the door, leaning against it and hoping I could hold it.

It was snowing. And the wind was bitter.

There was a bang against the door and I knew I couldn't hold it for long. Another bang pushed me forward and I scrambled to get up as the door opened. The Oz soldier stood there gun pointed at me. I backed up towards the edge. This was how I was going to die; shot down by some random Oz soldier.

I felt the lip of the building behind me and stopped. I saw the door bang open and Heero and Wufei run out. I heard the gun shot that took out the Oz soldier. I felt my body give out. Then I saw Heero screaming and running towards me as I felt myself falling backwards. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave them.

A hand grabbed my ankle and my body slammed against the building, jarring my wound. I screamed and opened my eyes, trying to find out what had happened. Was I dead? Had I hit the ground?

But I hadn't. I was hanging from the roof and Wufei had a hold of my leg. Heero was reaching down, yelling at me to grab his hand as Wufei struggled to keep a grip on me. I reached my hand out but couldn't touch his hand. I was dizzy and nauseous.

Heero abandoned the plan of grabbing my arm and grabbed my other leg instead and they awkwardly hauled me up. My body protested and pain shot through me as my wound was jarred. Then hands were on me ripping my jacket off to check for wounds. Hands pressed down, attempting to stop the bleeding, but I had already lost too much. Wufei was talking to me but I didn't hear him. My brain couldn't formulate the words to respond either.

I surrendered to the darkness.

"Don't leave us."

* * *

(1) Quote from Elaine Maxwell - My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny. Yay, first chapter complete! Let me know what you think. Next chapter coming soon!  



	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is up! Thanks to everyone who commented. Oh and in case anyone was wondering I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

I woke up in a warm bed with warm blankets wrapped around me. A makeshift IV had been set up and the curtains in the room were drawn. I had no idea where I was but figured it must be one of our safe houses; which meant I was still alive. I turned my head to see Wufei sitting on the floor next to the bed. His head was resting against the wall just below the window. There were shadows under his eyes suggesting he hadn't been sleeping well. "Fei?" I whispered, desperately needing answers. 

His eyes opened immediately and he started only to stop as his eyes met mine. His black orbs widened in surprise. "Duo," he whispered surprised.

"Hey," I answered weakly. I was starting to feel the pain now that I was back in the land of the living and my voice was dry and raspy.

"I'll be right back," he said and disappeared into the hallway. I could hear him yell to Heero and he came back in seconds later. He began checking all my vitals and my IV, which I suspect he had set up. Wufei had some medical training on L5 and was a very good field medic. He had helped Sally a few times when she was short staffed and in desperate need of hands.

The clinking of a glass next to me alerted me to Heero's presence. I looked over to him and he picked up the glass of water to offer it to me. He propped my neck up so I could take a drink. Instantly my throat felt better. "How long was I out?"

"Five days," Heero replied in his usual manner. There was some hint of an emotion in his cerulean eyes but I was too tired to catch it. It was then Wufei decided to check my wound; cold hands on heated skin drew me away from Heero. "You lost a great deal of blood."

"Shit Fei! You're hands are cold." He smirked at me and I saw the relief in his eyes. He removed the bandages and redressed the wound. I was tired already after only being up for five minutes and that told me just how close I had come to meeting the end.

"It's a good thing you have extraordinary healing capabilities or you would be dead," Wufei said seriously.

"Yeah," I agreed somberly. "Lucky me."

Silence filled the room and I shifted slightly getting comfortable. They were both looking at me with strange looks. "Baka!" Heero growled and stormed out of the room, banging the door open upon his exit. I looked from the door to Wufei in surprise. Wufei glared at me and headed towards the door.

"Fei, wait!" I called out.

He stopped and turned to me slightly. His eyes were filled with sorrow. "Get some rest Duo." With that he left the room and me with my thoughts. I didn't know what was wrong with Heero. But it had me worried.

Within four days I was walking around the safe house. Both Heero and Wufei were uncharacteristically nice to me. I didn't bother to call them on it, even though it was damn strange for the both of them. I chalked it up to how badly wounded I was and if it hadn't been to my natural healing capabilities, as Wufei had pointed out, I would not have survived. But despite that all, Heero refused to allow Wufei and I to trade places. Wufei made the offer knowing full well that I would refuse. But despite how worried Heero seemed to be he could not afford to leave me behind on this mission. It required my stealth and bomb expertise as well as Deathscythe. It wasn't a terribly hard mission in fact it was too simple for Heero and I.

And we all know how well simple missions go.

---

Heero and I reviewed the specs the entire evening while Wufei went out to chop wood. We were in one of the safe houses in the middle of nowhere and we had pretty much exhausted our firewood. Wufei was more than willing to get out of the safe house and go chop wood, something I wasn't up to even if I didn't have a mission to plan for. Heero seemed restless for Heero and I really wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

"Heero what's wrong? You're practically vibrating."

Heero glared at me for my comment but I got his attention. "Baka," he responded, with less ire than was usual for Heero.

"What's really bothering you, 'Ro? You're not acting your normal emotionless self." He looked at me wide eyed for a moment then looked away as if he were hiding some emotion he didn't want me to see. And that had me intrigued and worried at the same time. "I promise I won't do anything stupid," I replied, sensing what was really bothering him. "If you're that worried why don't you take Wufei instead?" He seemed to think about the offer for a moment before shaking his head.

"I need your expertise. You said you were up to the mission; has something changed?"

"No," I snapped, a little harsher than I had intended. But Heero wasn't offended. "You're worried."

"I…" he started and searched for the words to describe the emotion he was feeling. "I have a bad feeling," was all he finally said. But I understood. I had the same bad feeling.

---

I had a nightmare that night. This time I dreamt of Heero's death.

_I was in Deathscythe and we were on our mission. Heero and I were attacking the Oz base. Only problem was our information had been wrong and we were now outnumbered by mobile suits. They had managed to separate us. Heero was fighting several mobile suits and wasn't aware of another one coming up from behind. He was hit from in front and Wing stumbled backwards. His Gundam's systems were failing and he was out of ammo. He dropped his beam saber and pulled out his knife, the only weapon he had left. The fourth mobile suit came up behind him. I opened a link to warn him but it was too late. The mobile suit's beam saber pierced Wing and heavily damaged the suit. "Heero! Heero!" I called out to him, but he never responded. The mobile suit pulled out his beam saber and walked away. Then Wing exploded._

I remember waking up to screaming only to realize it was me screaming. Heero and Wufei were in the room, rushing over to me to find out what was wrong. Wufei was shaking me, trying to get my attention. "Duo!" He slapped me and I stopped screaming and finally looked at him. "It was just a nightmare."

"No! No it wasn't! It wasn't; it was real! It was real!" I yelled. I needed them to understand. If I could make them understand then I might be able to save Heero.

"Maxwell, get a hold of yourself!" Wufei shouted shaking me. I grabbed his arms with mine and held on tight looking him straight in the eye.

"I have dreams, Fei; dreams of people dying. And they come true."

"What are you talking about?" Heero demanded. I think I've scared him.

"You have visions?" Wufei questioned, ignoring Heero.

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

"Chang, you don't believe…" Heero started. I cut him off.

"I saw Heero die." Heero's words were lost with that statement. I looked up at him and he stood there stunned.

"How?"

"We were on the mission. We were outnumbered and they managed to separate us." Heero's eyes narrowed. I turned my attention to Heero. "You were attacked from behind and Wing exploded."

"It was just a dream, Maxwell," Heero snarls angrily.

"It wasn't!" I yelled back. "I saw my own death, Heero. Only you two saved me. We have to abort the mission, Heero. If you go you will die."

"I will not abort the mission." He told me emotionless. His mask was firmly in place.

"Let Wufei go in your place," I pleaded. He turned away from me and moved towards the door. "Heero!" I shouted, moving towards the edge of the bed. Wufei grabbed onto me, making me stay. "How can we win the war with one less pilot?" Heero stopped, almost in the hallway. "I won't let you die Heero; no matter what. I'll save you even if you won't save yourself."

"What will it hurt to listen to Maxwell, Yuy?"

Heero left without a word. I slumped into Wufei, tired.

"Maxwell, please, get some rest. I will speak with Yuy."

"Do you believe me, Wufei?" I asked him. "Or am I really as crazy as Heero thinks I am?"

"Maxwell, some things in life can not be explained. The ability to see the future is one of them. You are gifted with the sight, as my people called it. I believe in you and I will help you."

"Thanks, Fei."

"Now get some rest," he insisted. "You need your strength."

---

"We should bring Wufei along with us. If you won't give up the mission then at least let Wufei be our back up." I was still arguing with Heero the next morning. I fully expected Heero to lash out at me; but I hadn't slept well and I was still pale from my near death experience. It made the dark circles under my eyes even worse and Heero, somehow, could not bring himself to lash out.

"Wufei is not needed."

"I've seen what happens; stop being so stubborn!"

"This conversation is over."

"Like hell it is!" I yelled back at him. Heero actually flinched. And then his anger finally reared its ugly head.

"Wufei coming along is not part of the mission specs and could put the mission in jeopardy."

"You dying, Yuy, could put the whole cause in jeopardy. Not to mention you put our lives in danger and the colonies in danger by throwing your life away!" Wufei stated coming into the kitchen. "I will accompany you."

"Do what you want," he hissed and then stormed out.

"I hope you are wrong on this Maxwell."

"So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

I know. I've been away for a long time. I was working on a play that was taking up all my free time. I'm working on another play but its not quite as demanding so I'm hoping to be updating more often. Not as often as I'd like but more than I was before. So here's another update of Falling Snow. Hope you like!

Oh and I don't own Gundam Wing or the song in this fanfic. Which is by the way, Pippin's song from Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Heero was still upset when we arrived at our destination. But He put aside his anger when the target came in site. We started to set down at the specified coordinates when Deathscythe picked up several enemy suits heading for our direction. Oz knew we were coming and had been waiting for us."Multiple enemy units are approaching our position. It's a trap! Abort; I repeat abort!" I yelled out when Deathscythe's screens reported several big dots approaching us. But before we could escape we were surrounded. Nataku came slicing through to our rescue but was quickly surrounded and Wufei found himself in as much trouble as we were. We tried to stay close to Heero; after all we were there to protect his back. 

Heero started to move away from us and we weren't able to follow. Within minutes he was overwhelmed and Wing was being battered from all sides. "It's going to happen again, Wufei. Wing is going to explode!" Heero managed to get a few suits off of him but he was quickly running out of ammo. He ditched his beam saber and pulled out his knife. I hacked my way towards Wing. A mobile suit came in from behind about to attack Heero. The next thing I knew Deathscythe was impaled on the beam saber of that damned mobile suit.

"Maxwell!" Wufei screamed. Wing turned around then and I could hear Heero calling out to me. Deathscythe's systems exploded around me and then there was only pain.

**Home is behind, the world ahead**

A soft voice was humming a lullaby in the darkness. I couldn't tell who it was but it was soft and soothing. I felt safe.

And there are many paths to tread

I was on the street again with the gang; Solo was there telling me I had done good again. We had food to feed the little ones. Solo was happy; I was happy. And then one of the little ones fell ill and one after the other the gang fell ill. Solo was sick too. He tried to put on a brave face but I knew he was afraid of dying. I remember raiding the Oz base and stealing the vials of antidote to the plague. But it was too late for Solo. He was already too far gone to save. I managed to save some of the younger kids and Solo handed the gang over to me before he breathed his last breath. I took on the name of Duo that night.

**Through shadow to the edge of night**

The Maxwell Church took me and some of the other kids in. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen took care of us. I remember the day Sister Helen tried to cut my hair. I wouldn't let her; it was a reminder of the past and the unbreakable bond I had with Solo. She braided it instead and I've worn it that way since.

Sister Helen was so kind. I often wondered if my birth mother had been like her. She had a beautiful voice and she often sang songs to us to put us to sleep.

One day men came to the church demanding refuge. They were talking about striking back at Oz. They were rough and cruel and threatened to hurt Sister Helen. I couldn't let them. So I offered to steal a mobile suit for them if they agreed to leave us alone. When I came back with the mobile suit the Church had already been destroyed. I searched for Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I finally found Sister Helen amongst the debris.

I remember crying. I took on the name of Maxwell that night.

**Until the stars are all alight**

I could feel something cool and soothing on my skin; someone was touching me. The darkness was getting lighter and I could feel myself floating upwards. And always that soothing touch on my burning skin.

**Mist and shadow, cloud and shade**

G found me on his ship. He offered me the chance to become a Gundam Pilot; to seek out the revenge I had wanted for so long. Death has haunted me all my life and so with his help I became the God of Death. I vowed to end this war; end all the suffering that many have had to injure. And I vowed to end my pain.

I met the others and we became comrades. We weren't close at first but a strong bond has grown between us, even if the others won't admit it; I know it exists.

I was in Deathscythe heading to a battlefield with Heero and Wufei. I remember being surrounded and Heero in danger. And then I was moving forward and time stopped.

**All shall fade**

The voice singing faded away and I felt a sense of loss I hadn't felt since the Maxwell Church burned.

**All shall fade...**

I drifted towards consciousness, aware of two voices talking quickly in hushed tones. I couldn't tell what they were saying beyond the haze of pain that had settled over me. But the talking stopped suddenly and I was aware of bright light stinging my eyes. "Hey take it easy." I think it was Wufei who spoke to me but he sounded so far away.

And then Deathscythe blowing up came back to me. "Shit," I swore through a raspy voice. I heard a chuckle next to me. "Ro?" I asked barely able to get his name out.

"Here." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Heero was on my left and sounding fine. But I still had to make sure he was alright. Heero sounded fine even when he had a hole in his stomach.

"Status?"

"Damn it, Maxwell! He's fine." I must have been seriously injured for Wufei to sound so concerned. Part of me didn't want to know what was wrong but the soldier side demanded to know what needed to be fixed. The words popped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What's wrong with me?" They both stopped what they were doing then and I could feel them talking through their eyes.

"You don't want to know, Maxwell. Trust me on this one." I knew it was bad then when Wufei wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

"Heero, I need to know." He hesitated and I knew he was fighting with the part of him that would want to know in my position and the part of him that didn't think it was a good idea to let me know. But it was worse not knowing.

"Baka," he whispered, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Shit," I swore, knowing full well what it meant if Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, was showing concern.

I drifted in and out and I have faint memories of waking up at different periods in time with voices shouting above me and concerned blue and black eyes staring down at me. When I woke up I found they had taken me to a rebel base camp not too far from our target.

"Maxwell?" a voice called to me as my mind floated back into the world of the living. "He's waking up!" I heard footsteps hurry over to me and cool hands touched me. I wanted to fight back but a strong gentle voice kept telling me it was safe; that we were with allies.

"Fei?" I croaked when my eyes finally focused and I was able to look at him.

"It's about time you woke up. Heero and I thought you were going to sleep forever," he scoffed but I could tell he was only joking.

"What can I say? I got board of floating around doing nothing. I need to get moving and kick some Oz ass." Wufei smiled sadly in return. I could tell by his eyes that he was relieved. I looked around and realized our partner in crime was missing. I frowned and looked back at him. "Where's Heero?"

"He is repairing Deathscythe." An awkward silence fell between us. "Maxwell," Wufei started to say but he seemed to contemplate his words and then he shook his head.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Fei?" I could see it in his eyes that he was struggling with his emotions and thoughts. "Whatever is wrong, you can tell me."

"Yuy and I, we tried to help you. We didn't have the equipment to treat your wounds." Wufei looked up at me with guilt laced in his eyes.  
"You did what you could. I must have been in pretty bad shape to be beyond both your abilities." Wufei looked even more guilt stricken and I knew there was more to this story than he was letting on. "How long?" He knew what I was asking and looked down at his hands.

"Twenty three days." Our eyes met and I let him know I was ok. It seemed to give him courage and he continued. "You had burns on your lower arms and legs. You had a gash on your forehead and a second degree concussion. You were bleeding badly from a wound in you side and your right leg was broken. We got you here as fast as we could. You died on the operating table. They were able to bring you back." Wufei got up suddenly and ran out before I could stop him. You died. His words echoed in my head and hit me hard. But I was alive and Heero was alive and that was the important thing. Any wounds or scars I had as a result I could deal with; as long as they were alive I could be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, well its taken me forever to get this chapter up. It's shorter than I wanted it to be but I figured I should get this up sooner rather than later. So, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next time I woke, it was dark out. I must have been asleep for several hours. Wufei was fast asleep in the chair next to me. It was strange seeing him there, slumped in the chair, his head tilted slightly forward and his hair drifting into his eyes. Every time he breathed strands of hair danced in front of his face. It was adorable and very un-Wufei like.

I could see the tightness in his jaw. What could have made him angry that he was clenching his teeth in his sleep? Wufei had said that Heero was working on Deathscythe. Was that the reason he was upset? I couldn't know for sure unless I asked and I wasn't about to wake him up.

"You're awake."

I turned, slightly startled, to the figure standing at the door, his arms folded against his chest. "Heero." He moved forward, stopping just beside my bed. He glanced over at Wufei and I saw a hint of guilt in his eyes before he turned his attention back to me. So they had been fighting after all.

"You're looking better," he commented, looking me over.

"Ya, I should be up and moving in no time!"

Heero's eyes softened slightly and I wondered what he was thinking. "We'll be here for a few more weeks at least. I've finished repairs on Deathscythe but Wing and Shenlong still need to be repaired before they will be combat ready. Wufei should be working on his Gundam."

"You should have been too. Why were you working on Deathscythe and not Wing?"

My question threw Heero off guard for a moment and he showed his surprise clearly on his face. But that was only for a moment and then his features were schooled again in the cold perfect soldier mask he always wore. "Wing is flight capable. Deathscythe was not. I will not allow any of our Gundams to fall into enemy hands."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you were feeling guilty?" Heero again shows his surprise at my question. I don't know why I was being so bold with him.

"I'm sure," was his acid cold reply. But I was used to his perfect soldier mask and knew what his reactions meant. He was angry because I had hit the mark. Heero had indeed felt guilty for my injuries and had locked himself away in the hangar, focussing all his attention on repairing Deathscythe. I knew he would never admit it but that didn't bother me. I knew Heero well enough to know the meanings behind his reactions.

"Twenty three days, huh?" I mused, looking at Wufei who was still fast asleep. He must have been very tired not to wake at us talking. Even whispering would normally wake him.

"You were severely injured. I'm surprised you're awake this soon."

"How long until the bandages come off?"

"A few more days. The doctors are confident the scaring will be limited. You're healing faster than they anticipated."

Wufei stirred then and we both stopped talking to look at him. He blinked his eyes open and then looked up at me startled. His eyes narrowed at Heero and he looked away, slightly embarrassed. "How nice it is to have you grace us with your presence," Wufei spat, and I knew exactly what was wrong between the two of them.

"Don't fight." Wufei stopped what he was going to say next and looked at me annoyed. His look softened and his annoyance faded. "I'm fine now. Go get some sleep."

"Maxwell-" Wufei started to protest but I knew how tired he was.

"I'm fine. 'Sides, Heero will keep me company, won't you?"

"Hn. I have work to do on Wing."

"That can wait until morning. Keep me company for a bit then go and get some rest. I'll be fine on my own." Heero nodded at my request and Wufei sighed.

Wufei bowed his head slightly and headed out without a second glance. Heero took Wufei's place in the chair beside my cot. "So what are we missing out on?"

xxx xxx xxx

I was determined to get out of bed and get us back to the war as soon as possible. Of course the Doctors made it difficult for me to do that. They insisted I stay in bed and both Wufei and Heero were no help at all. In fact Wufei was only making things worst by staying by my side to make sure I listened to the Doctors. Which made me wonder why he wasn't working on his beloved Shenlong if what Heero said was true about the Gundams needing repair. I kept trying to insist that he work on his Gundam but he was too stubborn. Once Wufei made up his mind about something he rarely diverted from his course. My hands were feeling much better, and the bandages had been removed. So holding the playing cards in my hand felt good. I always had a pack on me to pass the time. "Gin," he announced laying his hand down on my makeshift table the doctors had so generously lent us. "Don't pout, Maxwell!"

"I'm going to beat you at Gin Rummy if it's the last thing I do!" I exclaimed, grabbing the cards of the table and shuffling.

"You can't beat me, Maxwell, just admit it."

A large explosion shook the ground beneath us and Wufei's head snapped up towards the hanger. "Enemy units approaching!" a voice yelled from outside.

"We have to get to the Gundams," Wufei stated. I ripped the IV lines hooked up to my arms out and stumbled out of the bed. Wufei grabbed on to him and helped me out of the tent until I could get my legs working. Then we were off, heading towards the hanger.

The ground shook again and I lost my balance. Wufei hauled me up and we made it to the hanger in time to see Heero dart into Wing. I wasn't in any condition to fight, heck I wasn't in any condition to be flying Deathscythe but we needed to help the base and if required escape. I was hoping everything would turn out ok. I hadn't had any visions of anyone dying, but I'd been so far under the past three weeks that I couldn't be sure nothing was going to happen. And that scared me more than anything else.

* * *

In the next chapter of Falling Snow...

Will the Gundam Pilots be able to fight off their attacker or will Death finally win?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gundam Wing.

* * *

Soldiers were rushing around and shouting just outside the hangar as we made our way up to our Gundams. Wufei paused at the cockpit of Shenlong and looked over at me. The look he gave me made me pause. "Be careful, Maxwell." The ground shook around us and I had to hang on to prevent myself from falling off my Gundam. 

I glanced over at Wing to see the cockpit door close and th Gundam's eyes glow. Heero was ready to go. I gave Wufei a quick nod and darted into Deathscythe. I waited until Wing and Shenlong headed out of the hangar before following them out. My hands burned already and my leg was aching.

"Maxwell," Wufei's concerned voice came over our com link.

"I'll be fine," I snapped, cutting him off before he had a chance to say anything un-Wufei like. "Just concentrate on the fight." He didn't say anything else; turned off the com altogether and concentrated on the incoming mobile suits. And I concentrated on not getting in the way. And then I saw it. Wing and Shenlong were fighting, isolated from each other and badly outnumbered. Several mobile suits were heading towards the base and there was no way Heero or Wufei could make it in time to stop them. But I was close enough. I could save them.

Deathscythe surged forward and I swung my scythe taking out one of the mobile suits. I swung again and again, taking one down with each swing. But each time one fell another one took its place and I found myself in an endless dance. I could vaguely here someone shouting my name but I was too wrapped up in the moment to recognize it.

And then I was swinging around again and Shenlong and Wing were there. I looked around and saw the suits smoking on the ground in pieces, saw the damage Wing and Shenlong had done; saw the damage I had done. Heero was talking to me then, in his calm, cold voice and I didn't understand what was going on. I couldn't remember what I had done. None of it had even registered.

My hands, arms and legs were on fire and I couldn't move. My whole body was burning up and I started to panic. I was trapped in Deathscythe with no way of escaping. I was hyperventilating I knew, but I couldn't get my mind to focus. My hands fumbled to release my harness but couldn't curl enough to grasp the buckle. I was in trouble.

"Duo, respond!" Heero barked. He was worried now. I hadn't answered and he knew something was wrong. His face appeared over the com link but my view screen wasn't active and he couldn't see me. "Duo status!" He called out again, his voice slightly high pitched with desperation.

I reached forward, biting my lip against the pain and managed to turn the screen on. "Heero," I gasped. The pain was unbearable and I felt my vision going blurry. But I couldn't pass out, not yet. I had to hang on so they could help me.

"Duo!" he sounded relieved. He didn't need to ask me what my status was, he already knew. "I need you to open your cockpit. Can you do that?"

"Ya." I forced myself to move; forced my hands to reach over and press the button to open the hatch. Wufei was up and into the cockpit in seconds. He got my harness off and helped me out, careful not to jar my leg. I tried my best not to scream when he moved me but it was too much to bear and I groaned in pain. My world was fading quickly.

"Hang on Maxwell, we'll get you back to the infirmary; just hang on a little longer. You'll be fine."

"Ya," I gasped, trying to keep optimistic. I could see Heero waiting for us. He was tense, ready to rush forward if needed.

"Maxwell?" Wufei questioned, tensing. I could feel his grasp on me tightening and pain screamed through me. I let the pain disappear and surrendered to the darkness.

I knew I wasn't going to be fine, not for a long time.

* * *

The Gundam Pilots have cheated death once more. Is it finally over or is Death waiting around the corner?

* * *


End file.
